Messed Up Stuff
by Mr. Miagi's Banana Factory
Summary: There is no plot to speak of. I'm not sure this is even humourous, more than just disturbing. By reading this, you have agreed to wasting your time.


Don't own anything. There's your friggin disclaimer. Anyway, there is a real good chance what I'm writing will make no sense what so ever. Ya see, I have a terrible headache, I'm obnoxiously tired, and I'm bored out of my mind, so putting all these together you will experience during this story 1) many typos, 2) grammatical errors, and 3) many things that don't have anything to do with eachother and make absolutley no sense cuz I can't keep facts straight in my state of mind. Yeah, I forget what I was gonna write about, so I'll just put sometyhing together. If you don't get this at all, that's probably because I don't know what I'm saying. I could go on to say if you didn't read this, you won't understand what's going on, but there's no point cuz if you don't read it, you wont have read that sentence anyway. And yet I wrote it out, damn me. I want to go to the mall and eat pickles and sandwhiches while watching the people walk through stores and buy stuff. Not really, it just came to mind. I think I'll just go write my fic now.

Malik was walking through sea world, because he felt like it. You don't need a reason other than that, you know. He saw shamoo, and it was taunting him, and making funny faces. This, of course, was unexusable.

****

Malik: How dare you look at me funny you stupid dolphin!

He then killed the black bastard and sold it's hyde on the black market, but then didn't get jack shit for money cuz of damn taxes that the state always has to take out of everything, so he remained broke. This made him even more pissed as he ate his icecream indignantly. Yugi was dancing around shouting to the faeries to come sprinkle his pinky toes with star dust happily.

****

Yugi: Rom rom faeries! Do your bidding and eat my shoelaces oh wonderous filth! I want to fly like the pirates of dilly dummy and spike spiegal!

****

Malik: What you say makes no sense, oh misguided one!

****

Yugi: Say what you want, but when my toes become exhaulted, they will vanquish you!

****

Malik: I'd like to see your fingers try to defeat me! I will kic their fiendish ass!

****

Yami: Don't fight, children, or else the cat bastards will eat your stockings.

Ah yes, the dreaded cat bastards that were of evil incarnation and damnation. They come in the night, steal your toilet water and shoe laces, and then run back to hell, presenting them to their dark lord and master. Damn them all, I say, and Malik say too, for he seems to be the main character at the moment. Kaiba then came in buzzing on his chapper without much to do, but neither does anybody, that's why we're all here right now.

****

Seto: Sonar J 5 come in! Evil persona down yonder, roger! Come in roger! Roger?

****

Jounouchi: My name's not Roger, it is Frankenfurter, buty you may call me Pete for short.

****

Seto: I call you what I damn well please copper!

****

Jounouchi: How dare you insult the drag queen of justice, oh hiendish hoggwash!

****

Seto: I do.

****

Honda: I am the pants of all patricks!

****

Malik: Oh shut up you random people of randomness. Why doesn't this make any sense?!

****

Mokuba: I'm on drugs y'all! Yeehaw!

****

Seto: Never do drugs without oral sex to wash it down... or was it the other way around?

****

Yami: Either way, it's just plain filthy.

****

Malik: I'm so confused.

****

Honda: So are we all. Oh look! My hands come off my wrists!

****

Jounouchi: No they don't, otherwise you'd be handless.

****

Honda: Oh, right on. 

****

Mai: By boos are of sylicon!

****

Jounouchi: Sqooshy and nice!

****

Malik: I wanna slice and dice!

****

Yugi: And then chase some mice!

****

Yami: After getting rid of my lice!

****

Mokuba: Rhyming is for sick bastards.

****

Bakura: And so are you.

****

Mokuba: I want some glue.

****

Seto: For it is nummy to chew.

****

Yami: Don't call me fu!

****

Yugi: Or I'll pop out of a closet and say boo.

****

Honda: And then I will sue!

****

Jounouchi: For I have nothing better to do!

****

Bakura: Now that's just wrong.

****

Malik: Please hand me a bong.

****

Seto: And sing me a song.

****

Mokuba: Short or long.

****

Mai: While I play pong.

****

Bakura: Stop rhyming with everything I say.

****

Mokuba: Gee, you're so gay!

****

Malik; We just wanted to play.

****

Jounouchi: Crap, I've got tooth decay.

****

Honda: I wanna go roll in the hay.

****

Seto: During the month of May.

****

Yami: Why do i have bills to pay?

****

Bakura: Oh shut up.

And they did, for I can't figure any words to rhyme with up at the moment. I don't want to sit and think about it eiother. Can't spell either right. Oh well. Anyway, Bakura had come from the future, looking to steal a guitar pic, but came to the wrong point in the pass that's why he's so pissed. How he came from the future, don't care. He just did.

****

Bakura: Is there no justice in this world?

****

Malik: Nope!

****

Jounouchi: Not really.

****

Seto: I must kill the gummy bears. I will eat them all.

****

Mokuba: Me too me too!

****

Seto: No, for you havwe had too much sugar!

****

Mokuba: Then what about a pickle.

****

Seto: Fine, pickle away.

They then sailed off on a giant pickle, whichwas attacked by a sea cake, and they were taken to their watery graves of fruit punch.

****

Yugi: I must fly away now. Away from hell and snail!

****

Yami: Take me with you oer eat my cucmubers of truth.

****

Yugi: Fly away.

And he flew and fell, flew and fell, into the evilness of the dumpster, which was creushed by the trash crushers. Yet he did not die, now did the Kaiba brothers, for they are immortal in my mind. All the memories they have are beautiful in my mind, but they can't feed the hunger deep within my soul, and tonight I thought, I'd be just sitting in my sorrow. But I must wonder what did it really mean to you. I just can't see it anymore... Okay, I done writing song lyrics.

****

Malik: Yes, you are really gay when you do that.

****

Bakura: Don't insult god!

****

Malik: I'll insult my momma if I please!

****

Bakura: Eat ketchup dude!

****

Yami: I must leave this place.

And he left. For the sake of all that is moral, and all of the sense I can make of right now, I think I'll just stop this fic here cuz I'm sure you're as bored with it as I am. Basically, everyone went home and ate cake, singing about immoral corruption and erotic daydreams. I figure ending this way may have just saved whatever brain capacity you may have left. No, there will not be another chapter for that would be inhumane and uncivil. That much I know. Also, Malik and Yami went out and had seven babies, how I'm not sure. Maybe obne of them was a woman or just had one of those funky operations, I'm not sure. As for chapters, this was only written because I was feeling extra messed up, and I don't get this way too often. The Kaiba brothers founded their own beauty salon branch, making more money, and abondoned the dueling monsters idea, which took long enough, considring they were obsessies. I'm not putting all my facts straight and don't feel like going back and cleaning this up, and am only outting this up because i feel like showing the world what sleep deprivation can do to a person. Bakura went out as a show girl and would come home nightly looking dishoveled but carrying bunches of money. Who said being a hardware hooker couldn't make a good living? Yeah, I hope none of my ogther fics come out like this one, and that I actally get to sleep sometime today. Earlier than usual if possible. Then Yami became a lawyer, sued everybody's ass off making him bunches of money while Malik went to hunt penguins in the artyic. Everbody was just superlicious and I'm stopping here.

-THE END


End file.
